zeon1fandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Sigma: Earth Saga Rough Draft
'Leave Your Luggage on the Counter' Space. The one total, immovable barrier. The “substance” that took up most of the universe, the intergalactic roadway that allowed so many species to connect and share their knowledge. It was across this large expanse that the stasis bubble flew. It was light purple in color, and appeared to be made of an energy that had a texture between a soap bubble and plastic. It was shaped as a three-dimensional oval, light flickers of pink energy along the center edges keeping it sealed. The figure inside it appeared obscured, trapped by a purple membrane. The bubble came upon a large congregation of asteroids, smashing through them with ease, the large chunks of space rock no obstacle in its progress. Once it cleared the asteroids, the bubble came upon a remarkable sight: a birds eye view of an entire solar system, spread out before it. Immediately it was seized by gravity, and was jerked harshly, yet the figure within wasn’t disturbed. The bubble fell, pulled towards the massive, nuclear yellow star in the center of the system. The heat coming from it was tremendous, and it seemed as though the bubble would melt away. However, the bubble’s flight was arrested before it reached melting distance, by yet another strong gravity. It was once again yanked harshly, but the figure never stirred. Changing direction, the bubble began moving towards a new planet... A blue one called Earth. ---- The second bubble landed on a utterly deserted moon, devoid of all life and almost no atmosphere (but still enough for a “sky” to form vaguely over it). It came to a rest on the exact center of its surface, and, as the bubble lowered one last time time, touching the ground, the purple membrane around the figure within shifted, seeming the vanish. The figure inside was tall, with long black hair, pulled into a ponytail, yet the top was still fairly spikey. He wore traditional PTO/Saiyan armor, and he was fairly muscular. Chownich stayed dormant as the bubble finally came to a rest. ---- The third came down on a desert planet. There were no signs of civilization, or at least, any around the bubble itself, as it descended into a large, sand-coated canyon. Its momentum carried it into the shadows a large outcropping. It reached the ground, securing itself between two rocks and leaning slightly backward. As with Chownich’s bubble, the purple membrane removed itself, exposing a rather pretty young woman with long-ish black hair, a black bow placed on top, tad bits of eyeshadow around her eyes. She was covered with a bit of dust and a small bit of blood leaked out of her upper lib. Celina remained quiet as the sand around her settled. ---- Finally, the first bubble broke Earth’s atmosphere, and began floating down idly, bypassing a rather large city on the way. It meandered into a large forrested area, brushing through acre after acre of leaves before it finally landed.... or attempted to land.... on a small mudslide. Immediatley it was covered, and sunk several inches into the Earth, seemingly totally covered. As it came to a rest, the membrane retracted. It revealed a young man, about 18-19 in age, and he seemed to have taken the worst of whatever sent him and his compatriots into stasis. His body was covered in bruises and kicked up dust, a large blood stain around his mouth. His hands, covered in torn up training bandages, a ruffled white scarf wrapped around his neck. The ruins of what had once been shoes laid on his feet, and the tatters of a white tank-top lay on his chest. Even his rolled up jeans seemed torn up. And his black hair was heavily ruffled. However, the boy’s most notable feature was a tail, covered in gray fur with seemngly random splotches of white. It seemed caught in mid-movement, frozen in the action of wrapping around its owner’s waist. Redder slumbered on. 'Ancient Aliens' Category:Fan Fiction Drafts Category:Dragon Planet Category:Dragon Ball Fanon Category:Fan Fiction